Two bit's Minnie!
by Macey4xox
Summary: This is a short funny little one shot when Two-bit brings home a brunette to meet the gang...WAIT! A BRUNETTE?


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Outsiders or any of the characters, except the only one I made up :D Please R&R! I appreciate it. Sorry it's a little short. I might continue it, but it was suppose to be a one shot.**

**Ponyboy's PoV**

The gang, minus Two-bit, were gathered around the TV watching some show, while I was sitting in the kitchen doing my homework. It's been pretty normal around here without a drunken Two-bit disrupting the peace. He would usually be here by now, drinking some beer, while watching his all time favorite show, Mickey Mouse.

I was concentrating so hard on one of my math problems that I didn't even hear the door open. I didn't know that said person was in the house until I heard his loud voice over the TV.

"Hey everybody! Miss me?" Two-bit practically shouted even though the TV wasn't turned up to loud.

"He lives!" Soda joked and everyone laughed along, even me from the kitchen.

"Where have you been Matthews? We thought you were washed up in the gutters somewhere." Steve joked with him too.

"You know me better than that Steve. I don't get washed up in the gutters. I get washed up at my house." Two-bit said as he put Steve in a headlock and messed up his hear. Steve surprisingly didn't retaliate.

"I know I haven't been around much, but I have a good reason. I have someone I want you guys to meet." He said. He sounded so serious that I couldn't even believe it was Two-bit who said it. Everyone must have thought so to, because they all got really silent and turned off the TV.

"Relax guys." Two-bit chuckled. "It ain't like I have a parole officer now or something."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and I almost laughed out loud at that. Two-bit went outside the door, and we back in about a minute holding hands with…whoa. He was holding hands with a BRUNETTE! I could have swore I saw Steve's jaw drop.

"Guys," He paused. "I'd like you to meet Melanie." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

We were all speechless. She was definitely a Soc, and she looked like she would never give Two-bit the time of day if he asked. The weirder part was that they looked so lovingly in each others eyes that you could tell that their relationship wasn't fake.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't see Soda stand up, walk over to her, and tug on her hair a little bit. I sighed and palmed my face. That's Soda for you.

"Her hair is real!" He exclaimed. She looked at him like he had three heads.

"Of course it's real. Why wouldn't it be?" She laughed a little awkwardly and Two-bit glared at him.

"Did you ever dye your hair? Check the roots Soda!" Dally exclamied laughing.

"Okay, guys! Cut it out! She really is a brunette." Two-bit said, getting frustrated with them.

I decided to break this little awkward moment while Two-bit was scolding Soda and Dally for trying to scare away his girl. "Hi Melanie. It's nice to meet you." I extended a hand and she shook it smiling, grateful to be out of her previous situation.

"Ponyboy, right? We go to school together. It's nice to meet you." She smiled happily.

After that everyone broke out of there shocked phases and went to shake hands with Melanie. It was kind of awkward because Two-bit never formally introduced us to any of his "girlfriends." Maybe he is really serious about this one? But then again, it's only been like two weeks.

"So where do you two meet?" Darry asked them when things were simmering down. Two-bit and Melanie were sitting on the floor next to the couch, Darry was on his recliner, and Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Dally were sitting on the couch. I was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"We met at the drive in actually." Melanie said resting her head on Two-bit's shoulder. I swear they never stopped holding hands.

"It's actually a long story. I can tell you guys about it another time." Two-bit said. I wondered what the story was, but I knew Two-bit would tell us eventually. Melanie seemed like a great girl, and I actually had high hopes for them. For one thing, Two-bit wasn't drunk, and he normally was on a daily basis.

I completely "forgot" about my homework and left it in the kitchen to join them in watching TV in the living room. We got into conversations during commercials and that was about it for about thirty minutes. That is until Dally and Soda got started again.

"Are you sure that's your real hair?" Dally asked again, twirling a strand around his finger. Steve looked like he could burst into laughter at any momemnt.

Two-bit gave Dally the death glare and the night only got better from there...


End file.
